We're One of a Kind
by Jackuhlynnvooo
Summary: Rewritten! Takes place after the season 3 finale. Caroline moved away from Mystic Falls with her dad when her parents divorced. How will she react when she finds out about her hometown's supernatural secrets? And what will happen when they find out about hers? Old enemies were always bound to return revealing ancient wars and hidden prophecies.
1. New Girl, Old Face

**Author's Note**

Caroline moves back to town with her dad to take care of some vampire business. Starts off with Klaus in Tyler's body. Rebekah tried to kill Elena by driving her off of the bridge but is saved by Stefan. Matt was also saved. Matt is also the one who helps Tyler with his first transition.

Alaric has exposed everyone supernatural being to the council (not just Caroline & Tyler like in the canon), and that's why Bill & Caroline are back in town. Liz wants to protect the vampires because she had grown close to Damon, friends. She also has a family secret of her own.

There will be changes to the story since this is a rewrite. If you've read the story before, please don't spoil it! & please follow/favorite/review again!

Thanks & please enjoy!

Anyone waiting for Remember Me to be updated, check this story out while you do so! It's a different take on The Vampire Diaries & I know you'll like it!

* * *

**Chapter One**

Irritated that none of his clothes fitted in his new body, he slammed the dresser drawer shut and stormed out of his room. "Nik, the council is looking for Tyler after he was exposed. You shouldn't run around in his body." Rebekah warned him as he stepped into the living room. "Bekah, dear, we were also exposed. But I'm the Original Hybrid. I can handle a few useless council members."

"I know but -" She was interrupted when the front door opened and Elijah walked into the room. "Elijah, brother. Wonderful timing. Please, tell our baby sister to stop worrying. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go get a drink or two." With that said, Klaus staggered out of the room and drove to the Grill.

At the Grill Bonnie, Elena, and the Salvatores are occupying a booth on the far left side. Bonnie nervously tapped her glass of water before getting enough courage to ask, "Are you guys still mad? I had to do it. If Klaus dies, so does my mom. Stefan and Damon would be dead too.""Bonnie, we understand why you did it. We're not mad. You're my best friend, I can't stay mad at you." Elena reaches over and gently squeezed her friend's hand. Bonnie gives her a sad smile in return. Pissed that their plan to kill the evil hybrid failed, had to point it out, "Now we have to come up with a new plan to kill him," Damon muttered. Great. "How do we do that without dying in the process," he added.

Just then the front door's bell chimed and Tyler walked in. No Klaus. After spotting the group over at the booth, decided to join them. "Well if it isn't the crime fighting gang," he mused. "Klaus, what do you want?" Stefan asked.

"A lot of things. But most importantly, my body back," he sneered. His attention to Bonnie, "So if your witch here would hurry up and switch me back."

"I've already used to0 much energy. I'll be able to do it tomorrow," she sighed tiredly.

"Good, now if you'll excuse me, the bar's calling my name."

As soon as Klaus left their booth the front door's bell chimed again. Bill and Caroline Forbes walked in and headed to the opposite side of the Grill, sitting down at a table. Elena looked up from her menu just as the blonde haired, blue eyed girl walked into the Grill. "Bonnie! Is that Caroline?!"

Bonnie jerked her head in the direction Elena pointed at. "Oh my god, it is!"

Stefan also looked up from his menu, "Wait, whose Caroline?" Damon turned his head towards the table across the room and smirks. "You mean Blondie over there? Oh and if it isn't Bill Forbes. How did he survive one of Alaric's crazy attacks anyways?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes but answered with an emphasis on her friend's name, "Caroline, she's one of our childhood best friends. Bill Forbes is her dad."

"She chose to move away with her dad when her parents got divorced," Elena chipped in. At the bar, Klaus, with nothing better to do, listened in on their conversation. His curiosity got the best of him, he turned to his right and looked over to the Forbes' table. Caroline's back was towards him so all he saw was a head of blonde hair.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

Bill's phone buzzed and he checked his text. "Sorry honey. Your mom wants me to meet her at the Sheriff's office. Will you be alright?"

"I'll be fine dad. I can take care of myself, remember?" Caroline lets out a small laugh. "Okay, be safe," he said before getting up. He gave his little girl a kiss on the forehead before heading out. The waiter walked over to the table but stopped dead in his tracks. "Caroline? Caroline Forbes? Is that really you?" He asked surprised. She looked up from her phone and stared in the eyes of the blonde haired waiter. "The one and only! And you are ...?"

"Matt, Matt Donavon," he smiled warmly at her. Recognizing the name, she jumped out of her seat and nearly knocked him over as she tried to hug him. "Matt! I haven't seen you in two years! How are you?" He couldn't help but giggle at that. "I've been good, even though its been a crazy year. Do you want me to get you anything? Food? Maybe a drink?"

"No, I think I'll just head home and unpack."

"Oh, well did you see Elena and Bonnie? They're over there," He pointed towards the booth, "maybe you should go say hi." She wanted to smack herself for not noticing them when she walked in. "I think I will. Thanks for the heads up," she replied. They traded numbers and see you laters before she made her way over to the group.

"Bonnie! Elena!"

Elena was the first to slide out of her seat to embrace her friend. Bonnie does the same. Just as the witch hugged her friend, she quickly pulled away as if she was electrocuted. Bonnie stared wide eyed at the blonde in front of her. Damon and Stefan noticed Bonnie's reaction. They go out of their seats and stood protectively beside Elena. Caroline gave Bonnie an understanding smile.

"It's a witch thing isn't it?"

Everyone stared at her not knowing what to say. Damon decided to speak up, "What do you know?"

"Well, everything. My parents are on the council, you know. So yes, I know about the doppelganger, vampires, werewolves, hybrids and Originals," Caroline answered with crossed arms. Damon opened his mouth, ready to reply but the buzzing of a cell phone stopped him._ Urg. Really mom?_ Caroline mentally groaned before looking back at the four speechless people in front of her. "I have to get going, but I'll see you all later!" Without waiting for them to respond, she turned around and headed out the front door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

Later that night, Klaus went for a walk through the woods. He needed to clear his head of a few nuisance thoughts. _This Caroline, what is she? How does she know about everything in this miserable little town?_ The weird thing is, she doesn't have a heartbeat. So she's not human. _Is she a vampire? A werewolf? Both? No, she couldn't be a hybrid._ He would know. He's the sire of the the little hybrid pack after all. _When I get my body back, I'm going to have to introduce myself to Miss. Forbes, _he smirked to himself.

Klaus stopped walking as his hybrid senses picks up a noise in the clearing ahead. He used his speed and flashed behind nearby tree to spy. _What is Caroline Forbes doing out in the middle of the woods at this time?_

Caroline stopped walking. Her senses picked up a noise somewhere close. She's so mad right now she can't even think straight, so whatever she heard, it's ignored for now. Taking off her jacket, she placed it next to a tree along with her phone and black gladiator heels. Klaus is watching her curiously in the shadows, truly intrigued. But he was not prepared for what happened next. Standing in the clearing a few feet ahead of him is no longer a beautiful blonde girl. Instead there's a wolf with soft golden fur and electric blue eyes. For the first time in centuries, Klaus is left speechless and mesmerized by the wolf's extremely bright and striking blue eyes. Before he has time to snap out of his trance, the wolf has disappeared into the night**.**

* * *

**Ending Summary**

Nothing too different with this first chapter. It's basically the same but with some grammar issues fixed. For anyone who hasn't read this story, please leave your reviews/thoughts! I've had 10 chapters for this story published before but I'm rewriting a lot of the later chapters. Again, if you've read the first 10 chapters of this story before I deleted/republished it, please don't spoil it!


	2. The Plan

**Chapter Two**

After a very awkward reunion with their blonde friend, Elena and Bonnie met up at the Salvatore Boarding House the next morning to discuss about it. Oh, and to switch Klaus and Tyler back. Damon and his unsubtle ways, asked, "So Bonnie, care to tell us what you saw when you touched Blondie?"

"It was, I don't know. When I touched Stefan, I felt death. With Caroline, it's the same but it wasn't dark and evil. I saw a wolf with blue eyes," she answered. "So Blondie's a werewolf?" Stefan rolled his eyes at his brother's comment, "Damon, if you haven't noticed, werewolves have golden yellow eyes."

"That's true. Listen to your brother, Damon."

All heads turned towards the guest entering the room. "Really? Do you ever knock?" Damon scoffed, annoyed at the Original. "Klaus, what do you want?" Elena finally spoke up. "Well I had a little run in last night and thought I'd share it with you lot," Klaus stated.

Crossing his arms and looking more interested now, Stefan asked, "What did you see?"

"Caroline Forbes. I happened to be in the woods last night and she happened to be there also. Thing is, she shifted into a wolf. Not a werewolf though. She had blue eyes. I heard bones breaking but no screams. It was almost as if it was painless. She was transitioning in a matter of seconds," the hybrid informed them. Everyone was quiet for once as they took in this new information. Should they be scared? For all they know, she could be an enemy.

"Bonnie, do you remember what would happen whenever Caroline got upset or angry?" Elena asked. She wondered if Bonnie realizes what she just did. "Yeah, her eyes. They would turn bright blue and there would be a certain glow to them," Bonnie whispered.

"Okay, we should kill her."

"Damon!" Elena hissed, "We can't kill her! She's my best friend."

Damon rolled his eyes, "Elena, she was your best friend. Do you even know anything about her anymore?" Klaus was getting annoyed with all the drama now. He came here to see if they knew anything and apparently they didn't. "How about you get me back inside my body and I'll maybe I'll let you in on my little plan," Klaus interrupted Elena and Damon's staring contest. He smirked at the group once their attention was back on him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

Elena walked up the steps leading to the Forbes' front door. She took a few minutes to regulate her breathing before ringing the doorbell. Caroline was sitting on her bed upstairs and could hear footsteps on her porch. An irregular heartbeat calmed itself down before she heard the doorbell ring. She flashed downstairs. To her surprise, it was Elena. She quickly masked her emotions before greeting the girl."Elena, hi. What are you doing here?"

"Hey Care. I know you just moved back into town, so I thought I'd introduce you to a few people including the Salvatore brothers from the Grill yesterday. There's going to be a dinner party tonight at the Mikaelsons'. So what do you say?" The brunette nervously played with the hem of her shirt as she waited for Caroline to reply, hoping she'd say yes. _Dad would so kill me, or tries to if he knew I was hanging around other supernaturals._ "Sure, why not?"

"Great, here's the address. See you around eight!" Elena quickly made her way down the steps, wiping at her sweaty forehead.


	3. Dinner Party

**Chapter Three**

"This is your big plan? Invite Blondie over for dinner? Geez, why haven't I thought of that," Damon yelled sarcastically. "Damon," Stefan and Elena warned in unison. Bonnie just ignored the older Salvatore as usual.

"Watch your tongue Damon. You are in my house after all," Klaus growled.

"Gentlemen, please. I'm sure my brother has a good explanation as to why he's throwing this dinner party," Elijah, ever so wise and calm, said before the conversation turned violent. Before Klaus could explain, more in depth, about his plan, Rebekah ran into the room with a box. "Nik, I've got the vervain and wolfsbane you wanted," the youngest Original handed over the box. Usually she'd ask why he'd want it but she was trying to get on his good side again after almost killing his precious doppelganger. And Matt. She was so glad they survived; she'd hate it if anything happened to Matt.

"You see, my plan was to spike her drink and food with these," Klaus replied, holding the box. "Fine, but did you really have to include your family in this?" Damon asked annoyed. Working with Klaus was already killing his mood. He didn't want to work with all of the Originals too. "You should be glad it's Rebekah and Elijah. Kol on the other hand, I make no promises he'll behave," the hybrid grimaced. He really didn't want his obnoxious brother around.

"Oh, um, Nik?" Rebekah nervously looked up at her brother, scared at how he'd react. "What did you do Bekah?" He glared back.

"I might have told Kol about the girl. And he replied saying he was going to make a surprise visit back to Mystic Falls," she told him truthfully. Even Elijah was irritated at the fact that his uncontrollable little brother was coming back. Probably to ruin their plans but his emotions as always, were hidden. Not to mention, Kol would most likely try to sleep with the poor girl.

"Well you better hope he doesn't ruin anything – " Klaus was interrupted by a presence from behind.

"Brother, I'm hurt. I would never do such a thing," Kol's voice reeked with sarcasm. "Kol, I didn't think your surprise visit would be so soon," Elijah calmly stated.

Kol chuckled, "What can I say? I miss you all so much. But don't worry. Bekah here, already filled me in on your plans. I just wanted to see what this Caroline looked like. I have a feeling she's a tasty little thing." Klaus didn't know why but he couldn't help but get a little angry at Kol's comment._ If he even touches her, I swear I'll …_ His trail of thoughts were cut short when the door bell rang. Rebekah is the first one to flash out of the room to answer the door. She was curious to what the girl everyone has been talking about all day looked like.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

"Hi, you must be Caroline." Rebekah stuck her hand out for the other girl to shake, "Rebekah Mikaelson, nice to meet you." Caroline smiled and tookher hand, "Nice to meet you too." Before letting go, she noticed the bracelet on Rebekah's wrist and asked, "Is that a Cartire?!"

"Yes, you've heard of the brand?" Rebekah was not only surprised but impressed the girl knew of It was her favorite jewelry brand. "Of course, one of the best," Rebekah smiled back. I like her already, the young Mikaelson thought to herself before saying, "Where are my manners? Come on in."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

Rebekah lead Caroline to the dining room where everyone was already seated. They both took the last two seats between Kol and Bonnie. Klaus is at the head of the table where as Elijah, Stefan, Elena and Damon were on the opposite side.

"I'll be the first to introduce myself, Damon Salvatore. We've met yesterday, just never got the chance to give you my name." He spoke as politely as possible, standing up to shake hands. Caroline smiled brightly, "Nice to officially meet you. Caroline Forbes." She does the same to Stefan. "I've heard of you, Elena's boyfriend, right?" As if able to read Elena's questioning stare, added, "Small town."

"Miss. Forbes, it's a pleasure to have you dining with us tonight. I'm Elijah Mikaelson. I see you've already met my sister Rebekah." He pointed to Klaus and Kol. "Please, let me introduce you to my brothers, Klaus and Kol."

"Pleasure is all mine," she smiled at the three. Kol returned the smile with a smug one of his own. "You're pretty. Are you sure we've never met before?"

"Kol," Klaus warned, almost in a growl. Caroline just laughed and everyone couldn't help but smile along with her. It's almost as if it was contagious. How can someone be so happy all the time? It's like she's full of light. The small tension that was building up from before suddenly died down.

"So Caroline, why the sudden move back to Mystic Falls?" Klaus asked, his elbows on the table, hands intertwined. "My dad thinks I can help solve some of the council problems," Caroline answered casually.

"What do you mean?" Bonnie spoke for the first time during the night. "You know, with every vampire exposed to the council, he thinks I can help. I don't know, eliminate the problem," Caroline scrunched her brows. She didn't know what her dad wanted her to do about the whole situation. The whole table got quiet and stared at the blonde like she just spilled the biggest secret ever.

"So you know about us being vampires?" Stefan asked, completely interested in what she had to say.

"Well, I know there's vampires in Mystic Falls, but I didn't know who is specifically a vampire. But if I'm not mistaken, there are only two beating hearts sitting at the table. Elena and Bonnie."

Everyone looked at the girl with their eyebrows furrowed. Rebekah smiled to herself, not really interested in what she is. She just wants a friend. Kol smirked, thinking about the things he'd do to her if they were ever alone. Klaus just stared at her, trying to figure her out. Everyone's thoughts were interrupted when the maids came out informing them that dinner would be ready shortly.

"Since you know our secret, there's no need to hide it. You wouldn't mind if we had a little blood, do you?" Klaus raised his eyebrows at her. Caroline lets out a small laugh, "No, I have no problem at all." Klaus snapped his fingers and a maid brought over a tray with glasses of blood for all the vampires. Stefan's had animal blood of course.

"Do you?" Elena tried to ask.

"Oh no, I don't drink blood." Caroline simply stated. Everyone took a sip of blood out of their glasses while Bonnie and Elena drank their water. Caroline picked up her glass of water as well. She was about to take a sip but stopped. Her eyebrows furrowed into a tight knot as she looked into the glass.

"Is there something wrong Miss. Forbes?" Elijah asked at her worriedly. He, as the rest of the group at the table knew what was wrong; there was vervain in her water. "Hum? Oh, no. Everything's fine." She threw him a small smile before taking a sip. So she's definitely not a vampire, but she can hear like one. The food came out as small conversations were being passed around.

Bonnie once again, spoke, "So Caroline, you never did tell us why you chose to move away." Caroline swallowed her food before answering. "It was mostly my dad's idea. He thought it would be better for me to live with him and Steven. It's in the middle of nowhere surrounded by thick woods. I like it there. Whenever I'm angry I go for a run through the wilderness."

Klaus wondered to himself. So was that what she was doing in the woods? She was angry about something. Damon was also thinking to himself. Run, as in wolf out and kill everybody. "Really? Maybe we can go together; I'm in need of a new running partner," the older Salvatore smirked.

"If you can keep up," she winked at him. Small giggles erupted from the group. By the time dessert arrived, everyone was talking loudly and laughing at jokes Damon and Kol shared.

"Caroline, I hope you like ice cream," Rebekah whispered to her. Especially strawberry. Caroline answered with, "As long as it's strawberry." My favorite, she thought to herself. Kol lets out a chuckle. "Looks like the two blondes have something in common!" Caroline stared at the bowl of ice cream before finally eating it. That did not go unnoticed by the group. Yet they're surprised that the wolfsbane did not affect her. Now they're really confused. She can transition into a wolf but she's not a werewolf because her sundae laced with wolfsbane did nothing to her.

Damon had had it. "Okay, I'm done with the guessing games. You know what we are but we have no clue what you are. So what are you? Because we know you're not human, so don't even try to lie."

Everyone gave Damon a glare in which he returned with a "what did I say wrong" look. Caroline however was not at all affected by his outburst. She just gave him a small smirk in return.

As always, Stefan has to apologize for his brother, "I'm sorry for my brother. We were just curious because one of us saw you in the woods last night when you shifted into a wolf."

"Yes, please excuse the older Salvatore's poor manners. We were just curious since it was not a full moon yesterday," Klaus added. He didn't like how Damon approached the topic but he too, was getting impatient. "You guys saw that? I thought I heard someone. Is this why the drinks and food have vervain or wolfsbane in it?"

"I apologize for that, we meant no harm," Elijah reassured, just in case any lines were crossed. Caroline however, was not offended, "Understandable, but I'm not sure if I can reveal what I am. I'll be glad to answer any other questions though."

Damon rolled his eyes. "Fine, besides the super hearing like us vampires, what else can you do?"

"And he meant to ask that in the nicest way possible." Elena said, giving Damon another quick glare.

"Well, let's see. Like vampires, my senses are heightened. I can see and hear better than humans. I'm also stronger and faster. Oh, I can also heal myself like you guys. Basically everything you can do, I can do but with the exception of the bloodlust, and "look into someone's eyes and compel them" sort of things. And my blood can't heal you nor turn you into a supernatural being," Caroline informed them in one breathe.

"And your wolf side? How did you do that?" Klaus questioned. That's what stood out to him the most. "Werewolves' eyes are gold. From what I've heard, your eyes are bright blue with a glow to them," Elijah too, was curious. Was it possible that she's some sort of hybrid? Niklaus is the only one. That was before he created his army of hybrids, of course. "I remember when we were little your eyes would get like that whenever you were upset or got angry," Bonnie reminded her.

"True, that's why my dad wanted me to move away with him. So whenever I got angry or upset, I could go out into the woods and release all that anger. There is more than one way for me to do it but I prefer shifting into a wolf. It's more fun," she finished with a sinister smirk, but decided to add, "And how I do it? I just think about it and it just happens. Simple really." Then she shrugged, making it seem like it's no big deal.

"So you can shift into a wolf whenever you want?" Klaus was not only surprised but even more curious now than ever, if that was even possible.

"Yes, it's quite painless and takes seconds to transition. I've been doing it since I was five. It just happened out of nowhere one day." Caroline didn't know why she was sharing all of this with them. She was sure her dad would kill her if he found out.

Once again, the room was silent. Caroline's phone rang and the group is back to staring at her again as she answered.

She groaned before answering, "Dad, what is it? There's no need. It doesn't matter if they're on vervain of not. I can still get them to forget about everything Alaric told them. It's better if you can get them all in the same room. It'll save me the trouble. I can do it at the Lockwood's. They're hosting a charity event tomorrow. Okay okay. I'm heading home now."

"If you can't compel people like you said, how are you going to get the council members to forget about us being vampires?" Damon was not buying any of the lies she was throwing at them. "I can't compel people the same way vampires can. But I can plant images or memories, if you'd like, into their minds or alter their old ones just by looking at them. So if all of the council members are in the same room, I can manipulate their memories, changing the actual conversation they had we Alaric," she explained. Everything would be so much easier if you guys would stop questioning me. I know what I'm doing.

"You can do that? Like some crazy mass compulsion?" A very shocked Elena asked. It scared her, knowing someone has the ability to access her mind and change her memories or give her new ones without her knowledge. "I've done it a few times for practice but we'll see. Thank you for the lovely dinner, but I should get home. I'm sure you all heard how worried my dad was," she replied before getting up and flashing out of the room.

The three older Mikaelsons and Stefan looked over at Rebekah. She already knew what they wanted to ask. "Yes, it's true." Rebekah always had a talent for spotting a lie. Elijah, got up from his seat, "I'll see what else I can find out with this new information, since Ms. Forbes has yet to reveal to us what she is."

"So how do we know if she's good or bad like Mr. Original Hybrid over here?" Damon pointed his head towards Klaus. "Well considering the fact that she's willing to unexpose us to the council, I don't think she's an enemy," Stefan tried to reassure him.

"And why can't one of you Originals compel her to tell us what we want to know?" Damon was so annoyed he could drain a few dozen people at this point.

Klaus was tired of the older Salvatore's attitude, "Because Damon, we don't know if she can be compelled."


	4. Lockwood Charity

**Chapter Four**

At the front of the Lockwood Mansion, Klaus was greeted by Carol Lockwood. "Klaus, thank you for coming to our charity event. Everyone's out back." He goes out back and noticed the Salvatore brothers with his doppelganger talking in a small circle with Bonnie and Jeremy. He saw that Rebekah was also there with that human, Matt. But they weren't who he was looking for, no. He's looking for someone with wavy, sometimes curly blonde hair.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

"Matt, you're not mad at me still are you? I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to drive you guys off the bridge. I thought my brother was dead and I," Rebekah tried to explain but was interrupted. "Rebekah, don't. I almost died. Elena almost died; she had vampire blood in her system. If she was turned, I don't know what I would've done. I need time." She gave him an understanding smile. I still have a chance; she thought but replied with, "I understand." Matt then excused himself to get them both a drink.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

"Why is little Gilbert here?" Damon gave Jeremy an annoyed glare. "He's my brother so I thought he had the right to know about Caroline," Elena retorted.  
"And I needed a date," Bonnie added. Damon raised an eyebrow at her. From what he was aware of, they were over.

She glared at him, "Don't Damon. We're just friends."  
It was getting a little awkward for Jeremy so he cleared his throat, "So where's Caroline? I haven't seen her in awhile." He looked around trying to spot her. Stefan decided to answer his question, "Well from the conversation she had with her dad last night, she's probably fixing this whole council problem."

"I still don't trust blondie," the older Salvatore mumbled. "I'm going to go look around and see if anything has changed," Stefan suggested. Klaus walked over to the group showing off one of his dimpled smiles. "Klaus, didn't think you'd be here," Damon smirked. "Now, why wouldn't I be? I am a very charitable man," Klaus replied. The other vampire just scoffed, right, he thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

Tyler walked out of his room and down the stairs only to be bumped into by a girl with curly blonde hair. "Sorry," he blankly stated. He looked at her confused, trying to figure out where he's seen her before.

"Ty? Oh my gosh, it's you!" Caroline jumped at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Care?"

"Yes! You look different. Hybrid?" She looked him up and down. "How did you?" He gave her confused look again.  
"I've met the Mikaelsons and Salvatores. My parents filled me in on the town's secret," she explained. "It's nice seeing you again but I really need to head out before any of the council members spots me." He started to walk away but she grabbed his elbow. "Don't worry, everything's taken care of. None of the council members remember who's a vampire or hybrid whatever."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

Everyone turned their attention to Stefan who was now rejoining the group. "I've walked by a few council members and it's like they don't remember I'm a vampire," he sighed. "Do you think she did it?" Elena wanted to know. "I'm not sure. I still can't believe it. Even the Originals can't do something like that. They have to look into a person's eye to compel them," Bonnie answered instead, even though the question was for Stefan.

"Let's ask the Mayor," Klaus tilted his head towards Carol Lockwood who was heading towards the group. Carol worriedly asked, "Have you kids seen Tyler? I want to tell him that he doesn't need to leave town anymore. The problem's solved. I don't know what she did but when we gathered all of the council members into my husband's old office, she just looked at everyone. And it was like they were all in some sort of trance. It lasted a few seconds and when they snapped out of it, they forgot all about Alaric's exposure on the town's vampires and hybrids."

"Did they say what they remembered?" Jeremy asked. "We asked them if they remembered what Alaric said at the meeting where he exposed you guys. Apparently Alaric called the meeting to inform us that Bill Forbes was going to be in town for a few months with his daughter and wants to be back on the council." She checked her watch and then continued, "Well I'll see you all later; I have to look for my son."  
And with that, Mayor Lockwood walked away. The six of them were left standing there not only amazed but confused and curious at the same time. They were so lost in their own thoughts that they did not notice Caroline heading their way. Jeremy is the only one that hadn't seen her, yet was the first to acknowledge her presence.

A tap on his shoulders caused him to turn around. "Caroline?" She smiled, "The one and only!"

"Caroline, love, may I say, you look lovely in red." Klaus complemented. Red really was her color. "Why thank you. So how are you guys enjoying your day without having to check over your shoulders for crazy council members with wooden bullets?" She asked them.

"Thank you. It would've taken us a long time to compel every single council member one by one," Stefan thanked genuinely. "Well, what are friends for? I promised Tyler a dance, so I'll catch up with you guys later!" She walked over to the dance floor where Tyler was patiently waiting.

"I'll see you all later," Klaus said before walking off to who knows where. Stefan turned to Elena, "Elena, would you like to dance?" She smiled and gave him a playful courtesy. "Of course, Mr. Salvatore," she replied. Jeremy turned to Bonnie, holding out his hand for her, "Bonnie?" She sighed, he is my date. One dance won't hurt. She took his hand and they followed Stefan and Elena to the dance floor.  
Great, leave me all by myself, Damon complained to himself. So he headed over to the open bar and ordered a Bourbon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

"Sorry the drinks took so long." Matt handed her a drink. Rebekah took a sip, "It's okay, no problem."  
"So," he lets out a sigh, "would you like to dance?" Is he being serious right now? "Of course."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

Caroline and Tyler were dancing away, laughing every now and then. "Damn, Caroline. When did you learn to dance like this?" She giggled as he twirled her around. "If you must know, I didn't. It comes with being what I am," she joked. He laughed, "Dancing is one of your abilities?"

"Are you making fun of me?" She swatted him gently on the arm. "So what have you been up to?" She demanded, friendly. "Well, it's been a heck of a year. It's one thing being a werewolf but a hybrid? That's something," he recalled.  
They danced some more before he stated, "So Matt just caught me up on everything that happened at the Mikaelson's yesterday. Is it true? You can transition into a wolf whenever you want and it's also quick and painless?"

"Rumors are spreading fast huh? But yes, it's true."

"Wow. So what are you? Besides dead. I hope that didn't come off as rude as it sounded," Tyler almost scolded himself. "That seems to be the million dollar question lately. But I can't give away all of my secrets now can I?" She winked at him.  
Tyler laughed, "I guess not. You wouldn't be the Caroline I knew if you did. Do you age though?"

"Nope, like you, I'll be forever young."  
Damon has been listening into the conversation from his spot next to the bar not too far away. Bonnie, Elena, Jeremy, and Stefan were close enough to hear their conversation as well. Rebekah heard bits and pieces of it which she told Matt while they dance a little further away from everyone else.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

Rebekah, Klaus, Matt, Jeremy, Bonnie, Elena, Stefan, and Damon are gathered in the front lawn where their cars are parked after the event. Guests are filing out as they talked. "Do you think Elijah found out anything new?" Elena wondered.

"With Kol around bothering him, I doubt he found out much." The blonde Original guessed. I don't even like the doppelganger, why am I even talking to her?  
"Well I'm going to head home and check my grimores. Maybe it'll have something about what Care is," Bonnie decided. Jeremy offered to take her home. The two walked off to Elena's car, which Jeremy borrowed for the day. The Salvatores took Elena and they too headed home.

"Rebekah, do you need a ride? Or is your brother going to take you?" Matt shot Klaus a side glare. "I'm sure Nik has other things to tend to. I would love a ride." Today just couldn't get any better, she thought.  
Klaus watched as Matt helped Rebekah into his truck before getting into the driver's seat. Pathetic. Wasting her time with humans, he scoffed and shook his head at the thought.

"I'm surprised to see that you're the last one to leave," a voice spoke from behind him.  
He turned around to see Caroline standing with her hands behind her back and a smile on her face. She was the last person he'd except to be talking to him. "Well, love, I could say the same about you," he gave her one of his signature smirks. "You could. But you should really stop calling me that," She pouted. Klaus looked at her and innocently asked, "Calling you what?"

"Love."

He chuckled, "Why? Do you not like it?" She tapped her chin with her index finger as if she was thinking. "I'm not sure how I feel about that yet," she giggled. He couldn't help but smile. He couldn't help but think that not only was her smile adorable, but her small giggles and laughs were as well.

"Hopefully it'll be a good feeling. I can't help but notice, this is our first time having a conversation alone," he informed her. "It is. Should I be afraid? Considering you're an almighty Original Hybrid and all," she teased him. "I don't think I've given you any reason to be afraid of me, now have I?"

"I suppose not, but I should head home. It's getting late." Before she could leave, he offered to walk her to her car. "I've actually walked here," she shyly and quietly said. Now he's probably thinking I'm crazy. "In that case, may I offer you a ride home?"

Klaus was not going to pass up this opportunity to spend more time with her. She was biting on her bottom lip, something she does when she's deciding on what to do. She looked up at him again and noticed that his blue eyes were piercing down into her own blue eyes. She accepted.


End file.
